


Not Alone

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Jeff Hardy One Shots [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Not Alone

It’d been happening for days now. The constant feeling that you weren’t alone, that someone was watching you. It hard started just after you left home to meet up with the rest of the Raw roster to begin the next round of live shows.

First you thought a car was following you, but you’d convinced yourself that it was just someone going in the same direction because you were in a busy city.

Then you thought you saw the same guy in two different cities at coffee shops while you and some of the other girls were out before a show, but it couldn’t be, right?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Tonight was the last night of the tour and you were all heading home for a few days afterwards.

The show had gone well, but now you were seriously tired and just wanted to go back to the hotel and sleep.

You had just walked out of the arena and were walking across the parking lot towards your rental when the hair on the back of your neck started to stand on end. You quickly looked around to see if anyone was around, but you couldn’t see anyone. You walked a little quicker towards your car and just threw everything into the back seat instead of fiddling with the trunk.

You hopped in your car and quickly looked around again… that’s when you thought you saw someone stood at the corner of the building watching you. You locked the car doors and pulled out of the parking lot as quickly as you dared.

The whole way to the hotel you were constantly checking your rear view mirror to try and see if a car appeared to be following you. Your heart was racing in your chest. About 10 minutes into the drive you noticed it. A white car copying your every turn. You’d really hoped you were just imagining it, but as you got closer to the hotel, you realised you weren’t.

You started to panic and was hoping someone you knew would be outside the hotel when you got there, but you knew it wasn’t likely, you were still quite new and hadn’t really made any friends yet.

You were a little relieved as you got closer to the hotel and noticed the car had stopped a little way away. You pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, under the lights, and just sat there shaking. You were too scared to move, and you silently prayed that someone from WWE would pull up soon.

You sat there for so long that you’d lost track of time. You jumped and screamed when someone knocked on the window. You froze in fear as they knocked again.

“{Y/N}?” said a soft voice. “It’s Jeff. You alright?”

You jumped out of the car and wrapped your arms round him, trembling.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright. What happened little one?”

“I swear someone was following me,” you said, looking up at him.

“There’s noone around. Just me and Matt.”

You look around, looking for the white car, but it’s nowhere in sight.

“I was sure….”

“It’s alright. Sometimes driving around on ya own can play tricks on ya.”

You nod slightly, still not entirely convinced.

“You gonna be alright?”

You shrugged, turning back towards your car to grab your bags.

“You sharing with anyone?”

You shook your head.

“I’m still too new to find a roommate,” you confess.

“Can I stay with you?” he asked. “Just to keep an eye on you, of course. You still seem a little shaky and I wouldn’t want ya to be scared and on your own.”

You nod shyly, really not wanting to be alone. Jeff took your bags from your hand, and shut the car door.

“C'mon then,” he smiled lightly. “I promise I don’t snore.”

You let out a soft chuckle, relaxing a little.

“That’s better,” he smiled more, leading you inside.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
From that night Jeff refused to let you travel on your own, always insisting that you drove with him and Matt. They protected you.


End file.
